Restricted Section
The''' Restricted Section''' is an area in the Hogwarts Library closed off by a rope and only accessible to students with permission from a professor; in order to enter, they must present a signed note from a professor. Some of the books in the library are chained to the shelves, which would suggest some of them are particularily valuable. The books within the Restricted Section typically discuss the Dark Arts or other information not for the general public or young children. They may be studied by older students for Defence Against the Dark Arts. 1991–1992 school year In his first year, Harry Potter used his newly-acquired Invisibility cloak to sneak into the Restricted Section during the Christmas holidays. He went at night in order to look for information on Nicolas Flamel. Unfortunately, he picked up a large black book near the bottom of the shelf that began screaming when he opened it. Worried that he would attract attention, Harry closed it and ran off. 1992–1993 school year Hermione Granger entered the Restriction Section in her second year using an autograph from Gilderoy Lockhart, who was the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor that year, though the librarian Madam Pince made extra sure of the note, as though suspecting forgery. Inside, she found Moste Potente Potions, which contained instructions on brewing Polyjuice Potion. Hermione subsequently made the advanced Potion, facilitating Harry and Ron Weasley disguising themselves as Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe and entering the Slytherin Dungeon to question Draco Malfoy about the Heir of Slytherin. 1994–1995 school year During his fourth year, Harry Potter receives Minerva McGonagall's permission to enter the Restricted Section so he could research a way about being able to breathe underwater for an hour to compete in the second task of the Triwizard Tournament, but is unable to find anything useful from any of the books. 1996–1997 school year It is possible that after students reach a certain age, they no longer need a signed note to access the Restricted Section, as in her sixth year Hermione Granger says she's "been right through the restricted section" when looking for information on Horcruxes, and as it is unlikely any professor would give her a note to research a banned subject at Hogwarts, it is likely she didn't need one. The same can be said for Tom Riddle from roughly 50 years earlier, when he too was researching on Horcruxes in the same section at about the same age as Hermione. Known books *''Famous Fire-Eaters'' *''Fifteenth-Century Fiends'' *''Moste Potente Potions'' *''Shrieking book'' *''Secrets of the Darkest Art'' *''Book of Spells[http://www.jkrowling.com/en_US/timeline/wonderbook-book-of-spells Rowling Official Website Announcement Regarding ''Wonderbook] Behind the scenes *In the video game adaptation of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, the Astronomy Tower and the chamber where the Mirror of Erised is stored are located behind the Restricted Section. Argus Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris guard the section. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, the Moste Potente Potions book was found in the regular section of the library, rather than requiring Lockhart's permission for the Restricted Section. *In Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, the Restricted Section is mentioned to be separated from the main library by a rope. In the film adaptation, however, there is a locked door as an entrance. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' *''Pottermore'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''Wonderbook: Book of Spells'' Notes and references Category:Hogwarts Library sections Category:Hogwarts locations